Problem: First consider the expression for: $6$ plus the quantity of $-1$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $-3$ and that expression and then add $-9$.
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-1$ times $x$ $-1 \times x = \color{orange}{-x}$ What is $6$ plus $-x$ $-1x$ $ + 6$ What is the product of $-3$ times that expression $-3 \times (-1x + 6) = \color{orange}{-3(-x+6)}$ What does adding $-9$ to $\color{orange}{-3(-x+6)}$ do? $-3(-x+6)$ $ - 9$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-3(-x+6)-9$.